1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a shower device, and more particularly to a combination shower-and-massage apparatus that is adjustable at various angles and positions relative to the body of one operating the device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been various improvements relating to devices for taking showers and at the same time providing a massaging action which is imparted by the flow of water. One of these known devices for showering and massaging is a shower head that is mounted to a fixed outlet neck, the head being adjustable to various angles. However, this device is limited to a given location, generally above the user's head. The combination shower-and-massage shower head is well known for its ability to be adjusted to provide various angles of pulsating sprays that establish the massaging action. However, until the present invention, this type of shower head has been limited in its capabilities.
There is another well-known arrangement of a shower and massage device that comprises a hand-held unit having a nozzle head to adjust the spraying of water, the unit being connected to the water-outlet member by a flexible hose. This device has also been well received and is widely used. However, it also has its limitations as to positioning the shower head with respect to any area of the body that one might wish to cover. For example, when the device is held in the user's hand, the back area of the body can not be readily reached.